Reunion
by KyraHiwatari
Summary: Kyra is Kai's friend from the abbey, they were best friends growing up until her left and she went looking for him with Mr. Dickenson's help after escaping the abbey herself. They finally meet and the story is placed after the 3rd world championships. KaisOC. Lemon(s).
1. Reunion

Prologue: Kai and Kyra grew up together in the abbey, he was her best friend before he ran away after the Black Drazner incident. So basically she found him through Mr. Dickenson and joined the bladebrakers – Kyra is an excellent blader, almost as good as Kai. Kyra is mad at him for leaving without telling her but he clears everything up and they make up.

Kai pushes Kyra against the wall, slamming the door shut behind him. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him, their noses touching, his eyes blazing with passion. Kyra grabs the front of his shirt and tries to push him back but his grip is too strong for her. He presses his body against hers and kisses her – a strong forceful passionate kiss. She is surprised but kisses him back with equal force and wraps one arm around his neck and the other is running through his hair. He licks her lips and pushes his tongue into her mouth without even waiting for permission, after which a tongue battle ensues. Kyra pulls his hair but that just makes him more aggressive with, winning finally. He bites her bottom lip which makes a moan escape her lips, he licks her jawline and bites her earlobe, making her moan louder, Kyra feels him smirk against her skin, his lips proceed to that little spot between the neck and the beginning of her shoulder blades and he bites it hard, making Kyra dig her fingernails into his back as she bites her lips to stop herself from moaning.

He lifts the purple-headed girl up and carries her to the bed and throws her down on it roughly, jumping on top of her but she was expecting this, so she flips over and is on top and with her face inches from his, Kyra's purple hair tickling his face. He looks at her with surprise in his eyes but a smirk shapes his lips. Kyra softly kisses him and starts undoing the buttons of his white shirt, finally stripping it off with one swift movement to reveal his well-toned torso, his hands groping her ass.  
'Oh fuck! you're so damn sexy!' she gasps. She had never seen him shirtless before. His smirk grows wider as he strips off her clothes, flipping her over – Kai kisses her hungrily, his lips making their way down to her stomach and licking a ring around her belly button, Kyra's right index finger tracing the lines of his firm six pack and her left hand reaches down to his crotch from over his jeans and she starts to rub where she can feel his erection. Kai lets out a muffled groan and she rubs harder. Kyra unbuckles his belt, pulling it off the loops and throws it across the room. Kai pauses, pulls off his jeans leaving just his boxer shorts on. She slips her hand inside and yanks his hard cock out of his boxers and starts pumping it.  
"Oh yeah!"  
She pumps it agonisingly slow just to tease him. She can feel him grow anxious as he presses the lower half of his body against hers.

"Somebody's excited," she teases him  
"You should talk, breathe light lately?" he breathes in her ear – making her shiver as she pinches his supremely toned sexy ass.

Kai takes Kyra's right nipple in his mouth and bites on it softly which makes her grunt, while squeezing the other one with his index finger and thumb, she let out a soft cry of pleasure, urging him to go on. He switches, now tracing circles with his tongue on her skin. Kyra's breathing starts to become heavier and ragged. Without warning, Kai goes down on her, rubbing her pussy lips and licking the clitoris, she lets out a small yelp of surprise and pleasure as his tongue touches the most sensitive spot of her body. He slides his fingers in her female hood and moves them around, feeling the inner walls as she becomes increasingly wet. He then sticks his tongue inside, nibbling ever so slightly at the lips – she closes her eyes and throws back her head as she screams in ecstasy, one hand of hers pushes his head making his tongue go deeper in her and the other hand grabbing the head board as she tries to catch her breath over what this sexy Russian was doing to her. Soon, Kyra reach the brink of orgasm but she pulls him up.  
"Time to return the loving, hot stuff" she whispers.

She flips him over and goes straight for his throbbing large thick cock and licks the shaft - bottom to the tip and digs her tongue in the hole at the tip and form a tube with her hand as she licks his balls as her other hand roams his inner thighs, the older teen lets out a groan of pleasure at her teasing, she takes his dick in her mouth and start sucking it, as he lets out moan after groan of pleasure and starts to pant as he grabs a handful of her hair and tugs at it making her deepthroat his cock as he pushes Kyra's head deeper into him making her choke on it.

Kyra notices him getting restless and looks into his blazing crimson eyes shimmering with lust and stops to study his naked panting form and runs her hand over his legs and gently cups his balls making him writhe in anticipation and excitement.

"Quit fooling around!" he growls,

Now it's the purplette's turn to smirk as she positions herself over his throbbing member and lower her body on him slowly, her fingers entwined with his, Kyra lets out a soft moan and leans over to kiss him and he wraps a muscular arm around her waist and starts to thrust in and out of her, she matches his rhythm by moving her hips to the motion of his thrusts.

He pulls out of Kyra suddenly, "what the hell?" she barks. "get on all fours" she follows his command wordlessly, he gets behind her and lands a hard smack on her ass before squeezing it. Kyra feels him enter her from behind and arches her back, he thrusts with a lot of force and she lets out a sharp grunt. Kai grabs her waist on either side and continues to push in and out of her, she can almost feel him reach ecstasy from the sounds he's making. The younger Russian almost screams with pleasure and throws back her head. Kai catches hold of her long purple tresses and tugs hard, holding her head high, continuing his thrusts, and hitting a certain bundle of nerves which makes Kyra moan even louder. He keeps hitting that spot as she feels his thrusts increase in speed and realise he is close to climax and shake Kyra hips to match them.

"Hiwatari pull out now!" Kyra orders him,  
"What?!" he spits, confused.  
"Just fucking do it" He does so slowly and Kyra gets on her knees and start to suck his cock, making lustful eye contact with him, he grabs her neck and pushes his cock deeper in her mouth while fondling her breasts as his moans get louder.

Kyra feels him release into her mouth and she open her mouth slightly so he can watch the lovely sight of her swallowing every bit of his seed. she gives him a last few licks and cleans it up as they both collapse on the bed next to each other.

"That" he says between pants "was amazing"

He pulls Kyra close to him and she snuggles into his toned chest, kissing him wherever her lips make contact with his skin.

"Still mad at me?" he asks, she just kisses him response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyra is Boris' daughter**  
**Her bitbeast is Zhar-Ptitsa**

Kyra awoke in Kai's arms, she noticed he was still asleep. As she lay there, her head resting on his right arm, his chest against her back, his left arm wrapped around her waist, and their legs entwined, the events of last night played in her mind.

_Kyra met Kai in the abbey and were best friends.  
One fateful day, Kai escaped. 2 years later she escaped the Abbey too and as luck would have it, Mr. Dickenson found her, who took her under BBA's wing. She was trained there some more, isolating herself from the world, just like in the abbey, because that was the only way of life she knew, and became one of the best bladers they ever produced. She spoke to Mr. Dickenson about meeting Kai, she was nervous; she didn't know how he'd react when they finally met. _

_She arrived at the dojo, late in the evening and peeked inside, the Bladebreakers were training; Tyson and Max were battling, Rei cheered them on and Kenny was typing away fervently at his laptop. Her eyes searched for Kai, she saw him sitting under a tree, arms crossed at his chest, eyes closed. "Typical Kai", she thought with a smile._

_Kyra had a whirlpool of emotions going through her mind; anger, fear, excitement, nervousness, longing, an unexplained desire. None of which she could completely comprehend when their meeting was so near in the future._

_Kyra waited for Kai to be alone. A few hours later, she saw Kai walking outside, his blade and launcher in hand, launching his blade and having it circle around the tree for a little warm up. She launched her own blade, and at it hit Kai's Dranzer, both the blades flew back to their owners – Kai looked up; shocked.  
"Hi Kai, remember me?" Kyra stood in the entryway of the dojo and begun taking small steps towards him when they had eye-contact.  
Kai stood rooted to his spot, his mind buzzing, he knew her, those eyes, he could never forget those eyes, and that crazy purple hair...  
She stopped a few steps away from him, and smiled at him.  
That smile rung a clear bell, "KYRA?!" he blurted out with equal amounts of surprise and shock ringing in his voice.  
"Oh, so you do remember me! Where the hell was this when you left me, all alone, to die in that shithole?!", she shouted , and punched him hard in the chest.  
Her punch caught him off guard and he almost stumbled and took a step back, it looked like she was going to hit him again, he was ready for it this time, he caught hold of both her wrists and pinned them behind her back.  
"Let me explain", he said in an urgent tone, that seemed to work. Her shoulders relaxed and her breath slowed down a little bit. He released her of his death grip_

" _I never meant to leave you, when Black Dranzer exploded, it destroyed the whole underground lab, it scared me, I was only 7, I didn't know what to do, 10 seconds later, I saw the guards coming towards me and I panicked and ran. I didn't even know which way I was going, I wasn't even planning to escape the abbey at that point, I just needed to get away from there, I honestly didn't know I'd be able to escape from that horrible place at the time, I didn't even know I had escaped before I stopped running to catch my breath!" he looked over at her, her expression read 'murder' and she was glaring at him, he continued anyway, "I'm sorry, I really am, I wanted to come back and get you, believe me, you were the only person back there I actually liked and was really friends with, I just didn't know how to get back without getting caught and getting both of us in trouble, they had seen me run away"_

_That softened her expression, but she still looked angry, "You leaving didn't piss me off half as much as you leaving without telling me or atleast making a plan together", she said as she crossed her arms, " I didn't know the details, they never told us anything. They just said you destroyed stuff and left". She rolled her eyes, "Dad made it painfully clear you planned it". "I did not!" Kai cried in frustration. "I know that now"  
"Wait, how did u leave? You escaped, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, pulled off the same stunt you did"  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yeah, they made a Black __Zhar-Ptitsa__ and I tried to use it, but it blasted everything, and I left before they realised who did it"  
"Are you crazy? Why did u try it at all?"  
"I planned it"  
"Mine was a total fluke, why did you deliberately put yourself in danger?"  
"It worked for you, I took a leap of faith" she shrugged._

_They stood there on the concrete, next to each other, looking up at the stars wordlessly; it felt like old times again.  
Kai broke the silence, "You've changed" he said.  
"How?"  
"Well, your hair is longer" he smirked, running his fingers through her hair, and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, his touch sent chills down her spine and a blush creeped up her face, she didn't even try to hide it. His hand lingered for a moment before it went down to hold her hand, she looked up at him, he pulled her into an embrace, his arms wrapped around her waist. She couldn't help but fall into it; she wanted to push him away but melted into the warmth of his sculpted body. _

_The next morning, she woke up in his arms._

Kyra turned her head a little to the side, and saw Kai's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful, like an angel. She slid out of his grip, reached over, planted a soft kiss on his cheek and ruffled his hair affectionately, which made him rustle in his sleep and lay on his back.

Kyra kissed him along his jawline and went lower, leaving a trail of kisses on his torso until she reached his manhood, which was slowly growing in length from the treatment the rest of the body received. She licked the whole shaft swiftly, till it was wet, before stroking her nipples with her fingers and lowering herself on to his cock and placed it between her boobs, it fit in nice and snug. She held her breasts with either hands and started an up-and-down rhythm, sucking the head of his dick, making little circles on it. Kai let out a soft moan and roused from his sleepy state and looked down at Kyra, giving him a titjob and half a blowjob at the same time. He looked half-surprised but just rested his back on his pillow as he smiled at her and she winked in response. He moaned again, louder this time, urging her to continue and she increased the speed of sucking his dick and took it deeper in her mouth.

Kai pulled Kyra up and got her on top of him and kissed her neck and ran his tongue slowly and seductively across her shoulders as his hands caressed her curves, making her shiver. He shifted from under Kyra and placed her to his left, his chest against her back and squeezed her ass. Kai stroked his dick once lifted Kyra's right leg up and entered her, making her let out a pleasurable groan and bite her lip as Kai fucked her hard and deep and she moved her hips to match his rhythm.

Kai lifted her up and carried her to his desk. In one sweeping motion, he threw everything off his desk and plopped her down on it, making her giggle. Kai attacked Kyra's lips, leaning forward, making her lie down on the desk with her legs hanging off it and her hands gripping the sides of the table. He positioned himself between her legs, taking her feet in his hands, sucking on each toe seductively, and tickled her feet while doing that, making Kyra squirm, laugh and screech all at once.

He spread her legs and placed each one on either shoulder and pulled her closer to him, so half her back was lifted off his desk and her hips were angled upwards, he rubbed his fully erect dick in a vertical motion at Kyra's entrance before gently sliding it in, making her moan. Kai pulled out agonisingly slow, for her anyway, before slamming into her again, rougher this time. Kyra's right hand was holding the edge of the desk and with her left hand she held Kai's muscular right arm, digging her nails into his skin, dragging them down his arm, making faint white lines in the flesh.  
That was just the encouragement Kai needed and he slammed into her harder, finding her G-spot, and rammed harder still, making Kyra scream, "Oh! My God! KAI! Right there! Yeah!", Kai increased the speed of his thrusts, driving her crazy, little white spots began to form around Kyra's vision as she curled her toes and arched her back, moaning and crying in pleasure.

He decided to take things to the next level and adjusted her legs on his shoulders in a way that he could still be in control holding it with just one arm, slamming in and out of her all this time, and rubbed her clitoris with his middle finger. Kyra, not expecting this even the slightest bit, let out another scream of passion. She tried to keep her eyes open but it was getting increasingly difficult as she let out scream after scream of pleasure.

That pushed Kai over the edge and he let out a growl like and animal and a low-pitched "I'm gonna cum, baby!", "Me too!" she whispered, he could feel her legs shake at his shoulders and her vaginal walls tighten around his cock as she let out another scream and climaxed, his pace quickened and Kai pulled out just in time to shoot out his load all over Kyra's stomach.

Panting , Kai slid into a chair next to the desk. He looked over at Kyra and they smiled at each other,  
"Wow!" she breathed, her voice hoarse from all the screaming, "Yeah", Kai said breathlessly. Kai winked at her and helped her up the desk.

"Now what?", Kyra asked Kai  
"Now, we take a shower" Kai smirked mischievously and pulled her along with him into the bathroom.


End file.
